As A Favor
by RKaarisNK
Summary: Angel shows up at Miss Aubrey's yacht and asks her for a favor... My first Lu h Crew Fanfiction :3 Angel / Miss Aubrey ONE-SHOT


**HEY PEEPS! This is story that kept me from updating 'A Glitch Is One With A Crash' T_T. Nevermind! I will promise to update that soon! For now, just PLEASE enjoy my first ever Lu$h Crew fanfiction of Miss Aubrey and Angel ;)**

Miss Aubrey was sun tanning on her private yacht. Her parents gave it to her as a birthday present. Lately, she had been holding off the parties. She decided to focus more on her needs as compared to others' pleasure when they went to a 'Miss Aubrey' party.

As she was settling in on some serious tanning, she heard footsteps on the stairs. She opened her eyes to see Angel, her crew member, walking up the steps.

"There's no party Angel. Why are you here?" Miss Aubrey asked impatiently. "Hola preciosa…Uh…help me with something?" He had definitely got her attention. Angel wasn't one to ask for favors. And even if he did, he usually didn't put on such a serious look. Miss Aubrey knew she had the upper hand this time.

With a smug face, she turned around and said "Gee, I don't know Angel. I'm pretty busy myself. If you would so something for ME, I'm sure we could work things out…"

Angel knew that she was going to make him do something horrible or embarrassing, knowing Miss Aubrey. "But help me first?" He quickly said. Miss Aubrey decided that she might as well help him. With the next Dance Central competition a few months away, she was kind of bored. Although she wouldn't admit it, she was sort of excited to see what Angel wanted her help with.

Miss Aubrey nodded. "Okay, I'll help you this time, but you owe me…" Angel muttered something in Spanish before pulling Miss Aubrey by her wrist to his blue pickup truck. "Ick. No way am I getting into THAT." Miss Aubrey said, her face contorted in disgust. Angel looked at her in disbelief. Seriously? She's fighting with me over what car I drive?

Before Angel could say anything, Miss Aubrey then spoke up. "Fine. I'll lend you my blue convertible but I seriously don't wanna see a single scratch on it." Angel smiled before getting into the navy blue convertible parked right next to the yacht. Be knownst to Miss Aubrey, out of all her cars, he loved the blue convertible the most.

An hour later, Angel was still driving the car to the countryside; Miss Aubrey in the passenger seat fast asleep with his jacket was placed on top of her.

Miss Aubrey was having a dream. With Angel in it. In the dream, was the both of them on her yacht currently enjoying one of her parties. They were halfway dancing and the crowd loved them. Since they were dancing together, they got really close at one point. At that time, they gazed into each other's eyes. It was as if the entire world belonged to just them. Angel then leaned in for a kiss and right before his lips met hers, she was shaken awake.

"Princesa?" Angel said gently as he shook her with one hand, the other on the steering wheel. Her eyes slowly opened. Angel then said "We're going to my abuela's house." For a moment, Miss Aubrey was confused. Who and what is that?

It took a few seconds for Angel to realize that Miss Aubrey didn't know what he meant. He chuckled to himself before continuing. "My grandma's house." That sure woke her up. "WHY?" she yelled so loud that Angel almost turned and collided into a tree.

Angel then explained that his grandmother was dying and wanted to see him get a girlfriend before she did. That was his favor. Miss Aubrey almost wanted to yell but she realized slowly that it was for a dying old lady and it was the least she could do…

Angel was expecting her to scream at him again but instead, to his surprise, she said okay softly. The car then skidded to a stop. Miss Aubrey was then jolted out of her seat. "HEY!" she said in a loud voice. Angel then placed the back of his hand on her forehead. "I'm not sick!" Miss Aubrey said impatiently. "Why did you agree to help me?" Angel said slowly and in a soft voice.

Miss Aubrey quietly muttered "Well, you said she was dying…" Angel heard it and let out an almost inaudible chuckle. "I can hear you laughing." Miss Aubrey said. Angel smiled once more before pulling up next to a cottage house.

The door swung open to reveal an old lady with brown hair with a few graying strands. She looked a little like Angel. That must be his grandmother… Miss Aubrey thought. "That, is my abuela." Angel confirmed before walking out of the car then helping Miss Aubrey open her door.

As they were walking up to the door, Angel held her hand and intertwined his fingers with hers. Miss Aubrey's face turned red at the slightest of his touches to which he noticed.

"Well hello sweetie!" His grandmother said, her face adorned with a loving and warm smile. Miss Aubrey then replied "Hi! I'm Aubrey. It's nice to meet you abuela!" Angel was surprised that Miss Aubrey went along with it. And so well at that!

"este es tu novia?" _Is this your girlfriend? _ his grandmother asked. Angel nodded his head. "ella es una chica muy bonita. Atesorar su." _She is very pretty. Treasure her._ She continued before holding Miss Aubrey's fingers gently and leading her into the house. Angel said to himself "I will."

The house was well furnished. Most of the furniture was wooden and the walls were adorned with many beautiful paintings. It was very cozy. As all three of them was about to sit on the couch, a chicken then rushed into the room. Miss Aubrey never did well with…animals, let alone a chicken.

"Oooh, Aubrey sweetie, why don't you pet my chicken, Lizzie?" the old lady offered. Miss Aubrey really didn't want to but decided that she would make Angel pay for it later. "O…Okay." She said shakily before bending down to pet the chicken. Just as she was about to touch the animal, Lizzie started to flap her wings, almost as if slapping Miss Aubrey in the face with its feathers.

"Ahh!" Miss Aubrey yelled. Angel then chuckled under his breath before his abuela helped her up. "Sorry sweetie. I'm sure Lizzie didn't mean to do that. Angel, why don't you take Lizzie out for a walk?" she said sweetly. Angel wanted to argue with her about how you can't walk a chicken but he knew that there was no fighting her.

Submitting to fate, Angel held Lizzie in his hands and walked out of the door with his head down. It was actually kind of funny seeing him like that, Miss Aubrey thought.

"So…sweetie. How did you and Angel meet?" she asked. Miss Aubrey thought back to when they first met at one of her private and exclusive parties on her yacht. He sneaked in and challenged her to a dance off. At the time she thought that he was just a low class playboy but she never expected him to be such a skilled dancer… Of course, Miss Aubrey couldn't say that to his abuela. I mean the TROUBLE that he'd get in? Sneaking into a party?!

"Umm…well, we met at a yacht…" Miss Aubrey managed.

"A yacht?"

"A private party ON a yacht."

"Oh… Who's party was it? Do I know them?"

_It was mine…_ "Umm… No."

"Did you guys have fun? What did you two do?"

"Well…We danced, drank and basically had fun."

"Oh you can be blunt with me, how was it? Did my boy make you a woman?"

_WHAT THE_ "UMM…Nothing like that happened!"

"Oh… Well, I think that—"

To Miss Aubrey's relief, Angel came in from the front door drenched with Lizzie in his arms. He settled the chicken onto the floor before walking straight to the bathroom without a word being said.

"And that reminds me! I need to prepare dinner! Care to join me, sweetie?" abuela said to Miss Aubrey. They both then went to the kitchen to prepare dinner for the three. Miss Aubrey has never even been in a kitchen let alone cooked. She always had servants for that so today was definitely an eye opener for her.

"Do you know how to cook sweetie?" she asked gently. Miss Aubrey had too much pride to let abuela know otherwise so she stuttered "U…Uh, of c..course!" Abuela smiled at this. She recalled that Angel told her about the many times that he had to cook for Miss Aubrey when her personal cook was sick and how happy she would be when he made her his grandma's signature fried rice.

Abuela then grabbed a few onions, a chopping board with a knife and passed them over to Miss Aubrey before asking to peel them. Miss Aubrey understood in the least how to peel an onion. She held the knife shakily as she chopped it into half. She decided that it would be easier to peel it that way.

Abuela took small side glances at Miss Aubrey and saw that she was coping well, for a girl who never stepped into the kitchen. So the two started making preparations for dinner side by side, Miss Aubrey slowly picking up the basics of cooking from the patient lady. Unknowingly, Miss Aubrey enjoyed herself and did every single step wholeheartedly. She never thought she would have had that much fun at Angel's abuela's house.

At that same time, Angel walked out of the bathroom after he finished bathing, using a towel to dry his wet hair. He looked into the kitchen as he passed by and saw the pair making dinner. His eyes drifted to Miss Aubrey and they softened. As he squinted, Angel noticed the tiny sweat droplets that graced her forehead. It seemed to him as if she was putting her heart into it and having fun. He took a mental picture of the scene and walked away, smiling to himself.

Somewhere between an hour and two, the two ladies finally finished making dinner. Miss Aubrey felt accomplished. It was the first time she had cooked a meal (well, with some help of course) by herself. Albeit she would never admit it, cooking was kind of fun.

Angel was in the living room playing with Lizzie when the aroma of the fried rice wafted through his nose. He went to the kitchen and offered to set the table with Miss Aubrey in place of his abuela. As the older lady made a trip to the bathroom , Angel started a conversation with his crew member.

"Enjoying yourself?" he asked with a small smirk.

"Pssh, yeah, no. Dream on, Angel. If you think I am currently enjoying myself, think twice." She proudly replied before returning to the kitchen to bring out more plates, flinging her long locks in his face.

Ten minutes later, the three of them were sitting at the table, Miss Aubrey and Angel seated next to each other, with abuela just opposite them. Angel looked as his bowl of rice and smiled at the thought of his rich, spoiled Aubrey making such a homey dish. He told himself to savor every bit of it because God knows when he would be able to taste her cooking again.

Miss Aubrey triumphantly looked at the bowl placed in front of her. She proved to herself that she could do something without the help of her servants. Contrary to what she said to the male Hispanic earlier, she was actually having the time of her life.

She realized that no matter how many shopping sprees she could go on, none could beat the afternoon she spent at his abuela's. Miss Aubrey made a mental note to thank him for it later; in the most indifferent way she could, so he would never find out how she really felt.

The elder took a glance at the pair in front of her. She was truly happy for them. Looking at Angel's playboy attitude, she was always worried that he would never be able to find someone who could accept him. She would eagerly listen every time he mentioned his red-headed crew member. After meeting her for the first time that day, she grew fond of her. Although she might be a little awkward, abuela could tell that she was caring on the inside. She apparently 'had an eye for these kinds of things'.

"Did Aubrey give you a hard time in the kitchen, Abuela?" Angel asked while smirking, as if expecting Aubrey to mess things up.

Miss Aubrey forcefully stomped on Angel's foot with her own before asking her "I didn't cause too much trouble, did I?" her face adorned with a tiny frown.

"Nonsense, Angel! Aubrey was excellent in the kitchen! She was very helpful!" she replied with a warm smile.

Miss Aubrey smirked at Angel before taking another spoon of her fried rice. Angel looked genuinely astonished. Oh well, as expected from his princesa…

After they all finished, Angel offered to wash the dishes. Miss Aubrey wasn't about to volunteer her assistance. Sure she can pet a chicken. Sure she can cook. But she WILL NOT. CANNOT. SHALL NOT. DO DISHES. She simply just couldn't.

In the meantime, the two ladies spent what remainder of the time they had together talking at the living room, side by side. Abuela placed her aged hand on Miss Aubrey's fair ones. "Darling, I know Angel can be somewhat tiresome, but I hope that you will love him wholeheartedly and brush aside his misgivings."

Miss Aubrey's facial expression softened. What she was about to say was coming from the bottom of her heart. "Abuela…I'm sure I'm not the first to say, Angel is so frustrating. He is so troublesome and annoying. But more importantly, I love him. I love everything about him. I love how he's so caring, considerate and sensitive. I couldn't have asked for a better boyfriend."

Little did Miss Aubrey know, Angel was at the door of the kitchen, listening in on their conversation. ( he finished the dishes like five minutes ago.) He was glad he did. He had known Miss Aubrey for ages. He would know if she was lying. But a slight loving tone could be heard in her voice.

Angel was way above the moon hearing her little…confession. He had always wanted to tell her how he truly felt but he was always afraid to. Afraid of rejection. Afraid of being laughed at. But most important of all, afraid of losing her. Losing all the happy memories they had created together and the special bond they shared.

But now he knew how she felt.

Miss Aubrey and abuela shared a long and warm hug. They said their goodbyes before Angel and Miss Aubrey opened the door and went outside. It was chilly so Angel lent Miss Aubrey his jacket, assuming she was cold by the little sounds of her teeth chattering. He opened the door for her and slid into the car himself before driving off into the night.

As usual, Miss Aubrey was sleeping throughout the entire journey. Angel thought it was pretty creepy but he would smile whenever he saw Miss Aubrey's sleeping face. She just looked so serene and peaceful.

After a long car ride, they finally reached Miss Aubrey's mansion. He pulled up in front of the house and got out of the car to open her door for her. She rubbed her eyes sleepily before fully opening her eyes to see Angel standing in front of her, giving her one of his signature smiles.

"Aubrey, thanks for helping me today." He said warmly.

She smiled before saying "It's okay. I had quite some fun today myself…"

Angel hesitated for a second before saying "Aubrey, I heard what you said to abuela just before we left the house."

Miss Aubrey inwardly gasped. HE HEARD THAT? Oh God. He's gonna laugh at me! "W..W..Well, i..it didn't…mean any..th..thing! I was just saying that to humour your abuela. Ha ha! How could you even harbor the thought of ME saying something that mushy? I mean come on! It's like I-!"

The redhead was cut off by Angel. With a kiss. Her eyes widened in surprise. She hadn't expected him to… It started off sweet, and gentle. With every touch, it got deeper and more passionate. His arms were wrapped around her waist and hers were all around his neck. It was as if all their feelings that they harbored for each other were expressed in that one kiss.

They quickly pulled apart after hearing someone clear their throat from the entrance of the house. They turned their heads to see a short redhead standing at the door in a pink nightdress. It was Miss Aubrey's younger sister, Chloe. "C…Chloe! I…I'll be there in just a minute!" Miss Aubrey sputtered out.

She turned to Angel as he kissed her forehead smiling and wished her goodnight. She smiled back before walking into the house. As soon as she saw Angel leave, she ran past Chloe and dashed into her bedroom, back against the just slammed door. "I…kissed Angel. I can't believe it! It's what I have been dreaming of for the longest time ever!" She thought to herself. Miss Aubrey was so happy she could barely even breathe.

Angel was walking home with his hands in his pockets. He was smiling to himself. It took him all the courage he had to kiss her. He was so relieved that she had felt the same way about him. Miss Aubrey was special. Angel knew that she was the one. As spoilt and self-centered as she was, she was also caring and loving in her own adorable way.

He had only wished that Chloe didn't come and interrupt. What was that special name for those kinds of people? Ahh, yes. A cockblocker. Aubrey's 6-year-old sister, was a cockblocker. Oh well. He would have many other chances. After all, they were in the same crew.

**We are all a little weird and, life's a little weird, and when we find someone whose weirdness is compatible with ours, we join up with them and fall in mutual weirdness and call it love.  
-Dr. Seuss**


End file.
